Five Point Curse
by Lia Fox
Summary: The Dark Lord has risen, the ministry has accepted it, now there is more darkness creeping through the world - yet Harry seems to find some good. But with the good comes the bad - something truly evil has come. A Spell that could decide who wins the war..
1. The unusual Letter

Ch. 1 - The Unusual Letter  
  
The day was like any other to a typical fifteen-year-old boy; much like the rather large on riding a bike around Little Whining with his friends, but not the boy sitting in his room of number four Privet Drive. For starters, the boy was reading a book, shut up in his room that smelled strongly of owl droppings. For another, the book was called The Rise And Fall of You-Know-Who and the author was nervously twitching in the picture under the title. But weirdest of all is that Harry himself was mentioned in the book, having caused the fall of the Dark Lord at the amazing age of one. Oh, and Harry Potter was a world famous wizard currently going into his sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Harry flipped restlessly through the pages of the book, a gift from one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. The book had come with a note 'so you can research your enemy and find his weak spots. P.S. we all really miss you, see you soon hopefully!' That was it, after having faced the most powerful wizard of all time and lived (for the fourth time), plus most of his Death Eaters, and having lost his Godfather in the battle – that was it! But Harry didn't expect much more, he knew the danger if the letters were intercepted and the only thing he could do was to wait for the Order to pull him out and take him back to headquarters.  
He flung the book aside with a sigh, thinking of headquarters and the Order of the Phoenix had caused Harry to think of his Godfather, the only father figure he knew, and that was still too painful. If only I hadn't had that stupid dream and left...If only I had of checked better...If only I had gone to Snape first...If only... Harry shook his head as if to clear it. He had been doing this for the last week and couldn't stand it any longer – it never got him anywhere except to a horrible mood and a bad headache.  
"Harry. Kitchen. Now!" Bellowed Uncle Vernon's voice from downstairs. Wondering what he had done this time, Harry reluctantly trudged downstairs to find the entire Dursely family sitting around the table and an empty spot for him – which was actually rather hard seeing as how his cousin took up an entire side by himself and his uncle wasn't much better, but Aunt Petunia barely took up one seat so it worked. As Harry slumped into the empty chair, he spotted the letter in Uncle Vernon's hand; praying that it wasn't aunt Marge coming to stay, he worriedly asked, "What?"  
"You're going to set up the guest bedroom while Dudley and I go out to get a new shirt and Petunia finds a nice dress. Than I want you to make this house spotless." It wasn't a question, or a request, it was a fact and it confirmed Harry's fear. Marge was coming to stay, the last time she had done that, Harry had accidentally blew her up – of course she doesn't remember this so she couldn't be mad at him, but he was her favourite thing to criticize, and that got bored really fast.  
"Leah will be staying for a week, and she arrives tomorrow so it had better be done by the time we come back. And she doesn't know about you being a...abnormal, so NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" Petunia put emphasis on the last three words, just in case Harry hadn't realized they don't even like the word magic. But than Harry realized that Marge wasn't coming, Leah was..."Who's Leah?"  
Vernon tensed at being asked a question by Harry, but answered him anyway, "She is Dudley's second cousin from my brother Mark's family. They live in Canada so I have not bothered to mention them before. Strange to be hearing from her now – but she wants to meet Dudley and she is family so she is coming to stay. Now, don't try anything while we're out, and don't go outside, neighbours might see." Vernon finished off with a quick look out the window to make sure no neighbours were looking in anyway, and than swept off to the car with Petunia and Dudley behind him.  
Once Harry was sure they had left, he picked up the letter and read:  
Dear Duresly's  
I am not sure if you remember me, but I am a niece to Mark – your brother and have been living with them while my parents sort out their divorce. I having been hearing great things about my cousin Dudley and aunt Petunia's cooking so I was wondering if it would be all right to stop be for a short while on the tenth, I will be in London with a friend and if this is not all right than please contact Albus D. at 694-3958 and I will be there.  
I will be in London until September 1st, at which point I will be leaving from platform 9 or 10 (unsure) so you can contact me afterwards as well.  
I have heard of that boy living with you and have found on my exploration of London, a quaint little street called Diagon Alley that could teach him a thing or two!  
  
Look forward to meeting you, Leah Xyler  
  
Harry reread the letter a few more times to make sure he was seeing the words correctly. Albus...September 1st...platform 9 or 10...Diagon Alley. This was either a very big (and I mean very big) coincidence, or Leah was trying to tell him something. She can't be a witch, that wouldn't make any sense! How come the Dursely's don't know? Why wouldn't she tell them? He reread the letter and his eyes caught on all the key words again, they were defiantly there...unless the Duresly's don't know because she has only just got into contact with them – and maybe she knows not to tell them that....but how? A million questions were racing through Harry's head, but one thing was clear – Leah must either be a witch, or a squib, or at least know of his world, and that could only be a good thing to Harry. He flipped over the letter to see if anything else was there, and small writing in the bottom left corner caught his eye: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. The inscription for Hogwart's.  
  
Quickly he raced up stairs and prepared the quest room, he had never been more delighted to be related to Uncle Vernon! 


	2. The Maybe Witch

Ch. 2 - The Maybe Witch Saturday dawned a bright and warm day, and Harry was woken to the knocking at his door by Petunia, 'asking' him to get breakfast ready while she straightened the house up. Harry stared at the clock, it was 7:00 AM but for once he didn't care, in three short hours he would find out if Leah were a witch or a typical Dursely. Hoping for the witch, Harry scurried out of bed and quickly headed downstairs to make eggs and bacon.  
Every time aunt Petunia came bustling into the kitchen to make sure everything was all right, she would cluck her tongue and than move on. Harry assumed that the reason she wasn't criticizing him as usual, was because of the party that had greeted Harry once he got off the train at the end of the year. Lupin, Mad-Eye, Tonks, and the Weasley's had all threatened the Dursely's, informing them that they had to be nicer to Harry or they would answer to them! A smile spread across his face at the memory and than vanished almost as quickly when he thought about the time before that, the time when Sirius...  
"I smell eggs burning!" Came Petunia's shrill voice from the other room, and Harry quickly began to correct the mistake and than hurriedly put breakfast on the table to take his attention away from where it had almost wandered.  
The hours seemed to drag by to Harry and he couldn't remember the last time he had wanted to see a Dursely this much, in fact he was quite sure he never had!  
The door bell rang shortly after Harry tried to flatten his hair for the twelfth time, than taking to hid father's way, he ruffled it up some more. Harry ran down the stairs and almost collided with uncle Vernon, "Why are you so excited, she's here for Dudley!" Harry just shrugged his shoulders and waited anxiously for his uncle to open the door.  
By moving slightly to the left, Harry could see a head of blondish hair and the hem of some jeans; everything else was covered by uncle Vernon's mass.  
"Leah, how nice to meet you. So glad you could come. Let me just get Dudley and Petunia for you. DUDLEY? PETUNIA? LEAH'S HERE!" he turned his back on Harry and ushered her into the dining room. "Here they are." There were the formal greetings and Harry watched from the hallway as Leah smiled kindly at the Dursely's.  
Now that he could see her properly, Harry took in everything about his maybe witch cousin. She had dirty blond hair and a toned figure, he guessed she was probably the same height as him and defiantly appeared to be muggle. Harry also had the funny idea that she looked more like him than any of the Dursely's, but than again second cousins probably don't look similar. But than she turned around and Harry saw a pair of startling blue eyes, vibrant and piercing as they gazed at him and a slightly ruffled look about her hair. He would have sworn that they were blood relatives. But they didn't share the same blood...this was Vernon's family, not Petunia's! And as she continued to gaze at him, Harry thought she reminded him of someone...but who?  
"Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll head up stairs for a bit of a nap before supper, long journey you know facing Harry. "You there, take this bag up stairs for me. It's too heavy for me to lift!" Harry snapped out of his daze and stared for a minute. Did she just give him an order? Maybe there was some Dursely in there after all. But there were too many questions that Harry needed answering, so he grabbed the bag and hurried after Leah.  
He had just struggled into the guest room when he was grabbed and almost strangled, than he realized Leah was hugging him – very passionately. "um...Hi." He was at a loss for words. There was no way this was the same girl that was downstairs, she was laughing and smiling as she starred at Harry.  
"Oh my God! I finally get to meet you. After sixteen years of wondering! And Billy never stopped taking about uncle James. You do look a lot like him. Wow!" all of this was said rather fast, and it took Harry a minute to realize what he heard.  
"Uncle James? You mean my dad?" Harry was a little shocked and really confused. "But how would you know them? I thought you were uncle Vernon's niece or something?" Harry was trying to figure all of this out, until he suddenly remembered where he had seen her before, or rather someone that looked incredibly like her...it was in the wedding picture of his parents wedding. The same piercing blue gaze and the smile bright smile had belonged to the man next to James in the picture.  
"I know that's what the letter said, but it was the only way I could get here. C'mon and sit down, this might be a bit much, and I want to talk to you about so much!" Harry stumbled to the bed and sat down while Leah closed and locked the door.  
"okay, I am not your uncle's niece and I am not your cousin's second cousin our whatever it was that I said. But I am your cousin." Leah continued when the bewildered look on Harry's face didn't change. "You see, my dad – Charlie - was your father's brother. That makes us cousins. Do you understand?" Leah paused to see if all of this had sunk in.  
"But...How? Dumbledore said that the Dursely's were my only living relatives." Harry was getting more confused by the second.  
"I know, it's because my mum never told my dad that she was pregnant. Okay, lets go from the beginning. My mum and my dad were not married – this did not go well with your grandparents when they moved in together. Than my mum got pregnant, but my dad died three weeks later before she could tell him. He worked for the ministry in some department and there was an explosion...(sniff)...anyway, my mum moved back to Canada with her family before your family found out. So no one knew that I existed, not even Dumbledore! And than my mum couldn't stand the thought of me going into magic and ending up like my dad, so she tried to pretended like there was no magic, only she couldn't stand it so she ran away and her boyfriend at the time – Billy – raised me. He was a wizard so I learned magic anyway, and than I found out about you guys and I started writing to Dumbledore and me and Josie decided to come here this year in the fight against Him." There was a long silent pause while Harry sought through all this information.  
"So wait, you are my cousin by my dad's brother – who died, and then your mum died so some guy named Billy raised you and you talk to Dumbledore and than Josie and you decided to fight Voldemort so you came over here?" Harry noticed that Leah didn't flinch when he said Voldemort, but was still trying to figure all of this out.  
"Right. Any questions?" Leah seemed to be smiling from ear to ear, and Harry couldn't help but smile back – something he hadn't done in a while.  
"Yeah, how come you wrote to Dumbledore and not me? And who's Josie?" Harry could see the excitement in Leah's eye's.  
"I wrote Dumbledore because Billy suggested it, said something that you didn't know? So Dumbledore seemed really keen that I was a potter – even though I took Billy's name – and kept writing to me. We've been writing for six years now. And Josie is my friend and Dumbledore's great niece. So we came to stay with him for the summer and than go to Hogwarts this year." She smiled even wider at the look on Harry's face.  
"All right, I think I got it now. Though I didn't know Dumbledore had a great niece and I also thought he was busy with the Orde- something this summer." Harry had almost said the Order, and wasn't sure if her should be sharing that with Leah. In fact he wasn't sure if he believed her story. What if she was working for Voldemort and had come to spy on him. But the resemblance was there – you could defiantly tell they were related. Yet Sirius and Bellatrix had been related...  
"Do you mean the Order of the Pheonix? Yeah he is, but he wanted Josie around him if she was going to be in London – so we're staying in his house. We don't see him a lot, but at least it's safer." Leah was staring innocently at him. "Oh, and incase your second guessing my story, this is from Dumbledore." Leah handed him a sealed envelope and Harry ripped in open.  
Harry, I know that you are going to have a lot of questions for me after you meet Leah – like why I never mentioned her before. But I guess I just wanted to keep her and Josie safe from other's finding out about them. There will be more time to talk and discuss this later.  
You can trust her Harry, it will be good for you to have someone to talk to – just don't go wandering around alone or anything. Stay safe and try to stay in your aunt's house.  
I'll see you soon, Albus Dumbledore. Harry reread the letter, but still wasn't completely convinced. Even though it did look exactly like Dumbledore's writing, how was he suppose to know if it was fake or not.  
"Dumbledore also says that Ron and Hermoine and everyone else is looking forward to seeing you and (Leah paused, it looked like she was trying to remember a speech she had memorized) your invisibility cloak that Dumbledore gave you in your first year, was your father's – Tongs? No, Prongs and that should let you know I'm safe." She looked back at Harry and smiled. He was finally convinced that she was really here for Dumbledore and him.  
"What does it mean, I'll see you soon?" Harry was looking back at the letter.  
"Oh, you're coming with me when I go. That's all I know. Except it will look to the Dursely's like you just took the same train as me. They won't know we left together so that way I can come back and visit." Leah was still smiling, and yet again it made Harry smile. There was genuine warmth to that smile and Harry could feel himself warming up and couldn't help but be happy! 


	3. Wizarding World Wide

Ch.3 Wizarding World Wide  
For the next two days, Leah politely talked with the Dursely's and hung around Dudley, but he lost interest fast, so when Leah feigned sickness, he simply went about with his gang. No one noticed that Leah stayed in her room for most of the day, and no one noticed that Harry would always sneak into her room so that they could talk, but that was all right with both of them because Leah had to pretend that she didn't like Harry – and that was something very difficult to do once they found out that they had practically everything in common.  
"No way! You hate your family too?" Harry was almost in tears from laughter as Leah recounted the last horrendous family reunion.  
"Though technically they aren't my family...so that's some what of a bonus." She smiled at Harry as he picked himself off of the ground, having slid there after his last laughing fit.  
"Oh yeah, there Billy's. How come you live with him again?" Harry was in the best mood he could remember for a long time, so good he had forget to think about Voldemort for a while.  
The smile slipped a little from Leah's lips, but she continued anyways. "Like I said, my dad worked for the ministry – Canadian branch of course – and there was an...well a...an accident at his work and he was killed. So my mom took me, only she kinda went crazy after a while and now she's in St. Harrten's Hospital. I don't really see her that much because she's slips in and out of coma's, but I don't know her at all – so Billy took me in." Leah looked a little surprised at the look Harry was giving her; "What?"  
Harry stared for a little longer and than snapped back to reality, "You mean there's a Ministry of Magic in Canada too?" Leah laughed and Harry suddenly realized how stupid that sounded. Of course there was a ministry of Magic in Canada – after all, Madame Maxime had been from France...  
"You do know that there is Ministries all around the world, right? I mean, England's the main branch – I think because of some kind of historic value, but there are wizards and witches worldwide. How do you think muggles got their Internet connection thing www. It comes from Wizarding World Wide, which is some kind of connection between all of the ministry branches. Only the muggles had to do it without magic – but I'm pretty sure that the inventor guy was a squib and his parents helped him out." Leah finished matter of factly.  
"Well, I guess I just never really thought about it. But it makes sense. So what department did your dad work in?" Harry could feel himself blushing, he felt stupid after such a statement, but figured not everyone knew about W.W.W. or someone would have mentioned it to him before.  
"well, I'm not really sure because no one likes to talk about it, but I think it was the Department of Mysteries. That's why I can't find anything about it in the files." Leah pulled a folder out of her bag that was full of Daily Prophet clippings dated some sixteen years ago.  
"What kind of accident was it? Something to do with brains?" Harry thought back to the ones that had attacked Ron, but doubted it was something like that.  
"Oh no, it wasn't something that was his fault. See a Death Eater worked with him, and my dad over heard him planning something big. So when he found out, he killed my dad. Only the ministry wasn't too keen on announcing that a Death Eater was working from inside their deepest, darkest department, so they blamed it on an accident." Harry was stunned for a minute. Leah had lost her dad to Voldemort too. Maybe that's why there's some kind of connection between us. I mean she seems to have done everything like me...except she likes her surrogate dad, and defiantly do not!   
"Is that why you aren't afraid to say Voldemort's name?" Harry timidly asked, not wanting to draw out a painful subject for Leah, but she didn't seem to mind.  
"Yeah. I think it's a tribute to my father's memory. At least Billy says that fear of the name, increases fear of the object itself. Dumbledore told him that after he joined the Order." Harry yet again found himself shocked.  
"Billy's in the order? But I didn't see him in the picture?" Harry tried to focus on the memory of the Order's picture, but didn't recall Moody ever mentioning a Billy from Canada.  
"Well no you wouldn't, he was in the Canadian branch. You've got to realize Harry, that Voldemort had Death Eaters everywhere, not just in England. So the whole world had to fight him, Dumbledore had connections all over the place and Billy is his main connection in Canada now. So he convinced him to join like just before you stopped Voldemort...before he had me to take care of." Harry couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that Karkaroff had been a Death Eater, and I know he's not from England. Right, so this is bigger than I ever thought – I wonder how many people suffered from him if he could stretch his hand across the whole world?  
"Anyway, lets think happier thoughts...we are leaving in two days. Saturday will be a little hectic because of the instructions that Dumbledore gave me, but I don't think it will take too long to get there." Leah had pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and looked at the map that was drawn on there. Some of the information was blank...but Harry figured that was a safety measure.  
"So, time for bed I think. I have to go out for Dinner with the Dursely's tomorrow and I am not looking forward to it. Awful people, really." Leah gave Harry one of her amazing smiles that seemed to spread a warm, happy feeling through his whole body. With a similar smile he headed off to bed.  
  
please review guys...this way I can know what to improve and such for the next chappy. Thanks 


	4. The Car Wash

Chapter 4 – The Car wash  
  
Harry spent most of the next day packing, and thinking- no longing- to leave sooner than tomorrow morning.  
  
The Dursely's called up at around six and told Harry that there are going out for dinner and he is not to touch anything or to leave the house. This wasn't unusual for Harry, so he pulled out Quidditch Through the Ages and started to reread the chapter on Amazing Plays Only Done Once for the hundredth time.  
  
As Harry was trying to picture what the school would do if he could pull off a Sckifosi Reach, something swished past his window. An owl began the peck at the glass and hoot, trying to get Harry's attention. Snapping out of his daydream, he quickly let in the rather flustered looking barn owl. A small scroll was attached to her leg and as Harry unravelled it, she immediately flew away into the night.  
  
Thankful that Uncle Vernon hadn't been here to hear the noise, Harry sat down and began to read  
  
Harry Potter,  
We just found out you'll be coming tomorrow. I won't say too much  
incase something happens to the owl, but we're really looking forward  
to meeting Leah and Josie. At least now you'll be here for most of the  
summer, unlike last time. Well mum says I got to keep it short – so  
wish I were with you tomorrow mate, sounds like fun! Oh, and Hermione  
says to be careful tomorrow and always watch behind you – just incase.  
  
Ron and Hermione  
  
Harry read the letter again, wondering what Ron had meant by wish I were with you tomorrow mate, sounds like fun. Hoping that he hadn't missed out on something because he was going with Leah, Harry shoved the letter into his pocket and continued to read about Deadly Winnings.  
  
Saturday dawned bright and sunny, and Harry couldn't think of a better way to travel. But when he passed Leah on the landing, he could have sworn she said something about no cover, damn.  
  
Harry happily marched into the kitchen to be met by even happier Dursely's. They were getting rid of Harry and extra month and half early. Excitement was all through the room and Aunt Petunia even made him some eggs.  
  
"Right, well, we'll take you into the train station in London so you can go for summer school or whatever. But you aren't coming home until next summer, right?" Vernon tensed at the idea of seeing Harry again this summer and waited for his answer.  
  
"Oh no. I'll just stay at school for the next term. Don't worry – it will be almost a year before we see each other again." And Harry left the kitchen with a smile on his face, happy to be rid of the Dursely's and going to see Ron so much earlier than planned.  
  
Harry was pushing a trolley with Leah's and his luggage, trying to act mad that he had to ride the same train as her. Quick good byes were said to Leah and than the two set off to the train.  
  
Leah hauled half the luggage through the train, while Harry hauled the rest and tried to keep up with Leah. Surprised by her strength and agility, Harry found it difficult to stay right behind her, the crowd was pushing against him and for one fleeting second, he thought they had become separated. But Leah was just at the other end of the compartment waiting for him.  
  
"Leah, you do realise we've passed about eight empty compartments, right?" Harry looked into the one they were currently passing and didn't see why that wasn't good enough.  
  
"Yeah, but I never said I was looking for an empty compartment." With that slightly confusing sentence, Leah turned right and headed off the train. Completely bewildered, Harry followed out of curiosity and because Leah was carrying Hedwig; who seemed to realize what Leah was doing and kept quiet.  
  
Leah dragged Harry out into the parking lot and over to an old, beat up station wagon. Placing her luggage into the trunk, she walked towards the driver side. Figuring that Mr. or Mrs. Weasley would be in the front seat, Harry shoved the rest of the luggage into the trunk and opened the side door.  
  
But it was just Leah inside, and she was sitting in the driver's seat. When the car started, Harry automatically jumped into the passenger seat, and than realised who was about to drive.  
  
"Um, you do know how to drive, right? Like you have your license." Harry asked as he glanced around at Leah who seemed to be having trouble with the stick shift.  
  
"Well, I have my license in Canada, and it's not quit the same thing as for England, but Dumbledore said to make an exception and drive anyway. That way we'll be able to see who's following us." Leah finally threw the shift stick into drive and began to pull out of the parking lot. "I need you to watch behind us, see if any of the same cars are following us. You know, like turning when we do and stuff." Leah pulled left out of the lot and began to speed along the road towards, well, Harry didn't know where to.  
  
"Okay, this black car has been following us since the station, but that's it I think. Everyone else has just turned on behind us." Harry was gazing intently out the rear window and trying to remember if he had seen that blue car before.  
  
"Okay, are they staying like three cars away from us?" Leah pulled a sharp right and the car followed.  
  
"Yeah. They aren't directly behind us, just behind the car that's behind us." Harry tried to see into the window to catch a face, but the sun was hitting at just the wrong angle.  
  
"Figures. That's okay; we'll lose them up here." Harry was trying to figure out how they were going to lose them, when Leah pulled into a car wash.  
  
"What are we getting a car wash for? Won't that just slow us down?" Harry turned around in his seat, no longer being able to see out the back since a large door had sealed them in.  
  
"Yes, if we were getting a car wash. But we aren't so get out." Leah threw the gear into park and than jumped out of the car. Following hesitantly, Harry watched as Leah unloaded the trunk. Than noticed something strange; the car wash hadn't started. They must have been in there for five or ten minutes now, but nothing was happening.  
  
Very confused now, Harry grabbed his luggage and followed Leah into a back room. There sat a large, balding man with a bucket of chicken in front of him.  
  
"Canis Lupis." Leah was talking to the man and he sat up right and said something like 'Herdin Protrac' and than left. Utterly lost on what had just happened, Harry watched as Leah pulled something gold out of her jacket. She opened the container and began to pour gold dust down the side of one wall.  
  
Turning and seeing the confused look on her cousin's face, Leah explained: "It's Goldria, kind of like a key. It outlines a door and than lets you open it. A secret passage kind of thing so that no one can stumble across it." Sure enough, once Leah had finished speaking, a gold outline of a small door had appeared on the wall.  
  
Quickly checking over her shoulder, Leah pushed open the door and waited for Harry to pass before closing it again. The door sealed seamlessly and Harry had fleeting moment of feeling helplessly trapped. But torches lit the room and there was an old coffee pot in the middle on top of a wooden table. That was it.  
  
"Right, so this is a port key that is suppose to take us to Josie, who will know where to go from there." Leah placed all of her luggage on top of each other and waited for Harry to do the same. "So don't let go of your luggage and on the count of three. One...two...three!"  
  
Harry had the odd sensation of a hook behind his navel and then was thrown off his feet and hurdling through space, or time, or whatever. He could feel his luggage and Leah beside him and then just as quickly as it started, Harry was thrown forwards and landed on top of his trunk.  
  
"Are you two all right?" Harry recognised the voice instantly and turned to face his headmaster.  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore! I didn't know you were going to be here." Leah broke into a smile as Dumbledore winked.  
  
"Well Leah, though I trust you completely, I did not want anyone else knowing I was going to be here either. Harry, how are you?" Dumbledore's kind face turned to Harry and he could see sadness and old age etched on him. Harry quickly assured him he was all right and than noticed for the first time a girl behind Dumbledore.  
  
"Josie, I would like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry, my great niece, Josie Shrafter." Dumbledore had followed Harry's gaze and now watched as they shook hands. "Well, we should be getting off now. I think all of you know how this works." Dumbledore stood to one side and Harry caught sight of a fireplace. Beside the fireplace was a jar of floo powder.  
  
Josie took a pinch and threw it into the fire. The flames roared green and she stepped inside. "Number 12 Grimauld Place." And with a whoosh she was gone.  
  
"Were going to the Black's house?" Harry asked cautiously. After all, his Godfather was no longer there and he did not like the idea of going there at all. What about the foul Kreacher who had caused Harry to leave and that resulted in....Harry couldn't even bring himself to think that. With a glum look on his face, he watched the flames return to normal.  
  
Leah touched Harry's arm, which instantly made him feel better – though unsure of why and than disappeared in a swirl of green flames.  
  
"You next Harry. I think you'll find everyone waiting for you there." With a wink Dumbledore pushed him to the fire and Harry felt himself swirling around and around. Remembering to tuck in his elbows, Harry watched wizarding fire places flash before his eyes, until with a jerk, he fell to his knees through the fireplace in the kitchen of the secret headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. 


	5. Jexerelle

Chp 5: Jexerelle  
  
"Harry!" there was the sound of sixteen pairs of ruffled feet and Harry was swallowed into a massive hug by eight members. Finally being released and able to breathe properly, Harry gazed around at the somewhat cleaner house. Ginny, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all staring back at him eagerly.  
  
Once the dust had settled a little, Dumbledore stepped forward and formally introduced Josie and Leah to the rather unusual looking greeters. Slightly overwhelmed, Leah and Josie said hello and than excused themselves to their rooms; lead by Dumbledore.  
  
The usual chatter picked up around the place that Harry suddenly realized was very cold, and Ron and Hermione whispered to Harry about some of the exciting stuff that they had overheard.  
  
"They have decided on some big, massive move...but we can't figure out what the move is. And they're talking about plans with the ministry – which isn't being much help because they are so unorganized right now." The three friends walked upstairs unnoticed since the majority of people were busy preparing dinner.  
  
"Do you know who those other two girls were? I mean it's not like they're old enough to be in the Order – so what are they doing here?" Ron mumbled as they passed Sirius' mother's portrait. Harry shivered slightly and had the sudden urge to be around Leah.  
  
"Well, Josie – the one with dark brown hair – is Dumbledore's great niece or something, I don't know her at all. But Leah – the blond – is my cousin." And when Ron and Hermione both looked shocked at this, he tried to explain the bizarre situation as best he could. Since Harry's information lead to question's he couldn't answer, they decided to go and welcome the newcomers properly.  
  
"Leah? It's Harry, is it all right if we come in?" Harry stood outside a door on the third floor and waited for an answer. Instead Leah just opened the door and stood aside.  
  
"Ha! Five minutes, I win!" Leah walked over to Josie, who handed her a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.  
  
"What do you mean, you win? Win what?" Harry plopped onto Leah's bed and leaned against the wall, suddenly realizing how tired he was.  
  
"Well, Uncle Albus gave us some background information on the three of you; you like to know everything that's going on. So Xyler and I made a bet: I said you'd wait until after dinner, and she said ten minutes top. Until you decided to come and interrogate us for information on the Order that we don't have." Josie sighed and leaned against her bedpost.  
  
"Oh, well. . . wait, why did she call you Xyler? I thought your name was Leah?" Ron leaned coolly against the wall, trying to look relaxed and smooth.  
  
"It's both. My name is Leah Charlie Xyler. Leah because it was my grandmothers – our grandmothers (she winked at Harry), Charlie after my dad, and Xyler because it's Billy's last name and I consider him family." Leah gave a sly smile and Ron felt a slight jolt in his stomach.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to ask us?" Leah straddled the back of a chair and Hermione sat down beside Harry. There was an awkward silence, but once Leah and Josie assured them it was okay, questions came from random thinking.  
  
"Is Canadian ministry exactly like England's? Do you have a Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department? Does someone named Krugen Kreddil work there, because I've heard my dad talking about him and I don't know who he is." Ron fired question after question to the new girls, who seemed to be expecting this.  
  
"Yes, to all of those questions. Now our Ministry I'm sure is a little different than yours, but they run on the same code and creed – so they must run similarly. But I bet you don't have wizards trying to melt ice bergs or riding polar bears like we do!" Leah laughed and the atmosphere seemed to lift. After that the five talked for nearly two hours straight until they were called for supper.  
  
For the next few days, the five plus Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were finishing off the house. They had cleaned most of it last year, and Sirius had been working on it through out the rest of the year, but some dark corners still needed detoxifying. Plus they were adding decorations and furniture that made the house seemed more, well, houselike.  
  
Most of the time Harry was okay, but when a room triggered a memory of Sirius, emotions that Harry couldn't handle or face yet overwhelmed him and he had to leave. Ron and Hermione were quick to pick up on this fact, but since neither of them knew what to do, they let him alone to sort things out.  
  
But once this happened for about the sixth time, they were trying to figure out how to talk to him. Debating what would be the right move, Leah came over and said that she had better handle this. After all, she knew what it was like to lose her entire family to Voldemort too.  
  
Leah peered into the hallway, but Harry wasn't there. She looked around the rest of the level and still couldn't find him. Finally, she found him in the kitchen sipping on Butterbeer.  
  
"Harry? Is it all right if I sit down?" Leah approached the table, but decided it best to get permission before intruding on Harry's solitude. He nodded and Leah sat down across from him.  
  
"Look, I don't really know how you feel, and I don't know how to help you even though I've been in a similar situation. The only thing I do know is that your pain is deep and won't go away like you want it to. You're going to have to face this before it will start to heal, but I can promise you – that once you do do that, it will heal. The pain will never leave completely, it will always be there, but in time it will become less, then not so much, eventually bearable, and finally and ache that shows how much you loved Sirius. A testament to him and his memory – something that will never be forgotten . . . should never be forgotten." Leah reached across the table and held Harry's hand.  
  
A warm touch started to spread to his arm and eventually his whole body. Memories of Sirius, good memories flooded his mind and he started to remember why he missed Sirius so much – because he was fun, and adventurous, a rare quality in your guardian.  
  
"Remember those thoughts Harry, remember the reason you miss him is because you love him. There is no shame in that. Feel proud that you knew Sirius Black, even if no one else did." Leah got up and hugged Harry, he suddenly felt – well he couldn't figure out what he felt. He was no longer sad that Sirius was gone, but happy that he had lived. He saw images of Sirius at Christmas, and during the summer break, than he saw a great black dog in a train station. Leah let go and the memories faded. She stood up and smiled and with out a word left the room. She knew that Harry had to be alone to sort these things out and she knew how important it was to do that, because sadness after a while becomes hurt, hurt turns into despair, and despair only leads to evil.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" Harry jumped out of his seat. Lupin had snapped him out of a daze and it took Harry a minute to realize where he was.  
  
"Sorry? What's amazing?" Lupin sat down across from Harry and got himself a butterbeer. Harry took the hint and sat down again, relaxing a little, unsure of how his muscles had become so tense.  
  
"The feeling they leave you with. Incredible! Just a smile can make any day worth living, and a hug – well I think you know what I mean." Lupin took a swig of his drink and plunked it down on the table with a satisfied sigh.  
  
"What feeling? Who are they? I have no idea what you mean!" Harry was completely lost on where his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was leading him.  
  
"You don't? Well, I thought that the three of you – or at least Ms. Granger – would have figured it out by now. Do you not see it?" Lupin faced Harry now and looked at him like the teacher Harry missed so much.  
  
"See what? What am I suppose to see?" Harry was running things through his head that he thought he should have seen. Signs in the media of Voldemort and his followers? But Lupin had a smile on, so it couldn't be anything bad.  
  
"Have you looked at Leah?"  
  
Harry was baffled by this question. Of course he had looked at Leah, he had spent almost two weeks with her. "Yeah..."  
  
"No, have you really looked at her, have you looked into her eyes? They're a very startling blue – almost crystal like. And they seem to glitter gold at you when she's really happy – right?" Lupin paused for a moment for Harry to nod. "Well, that should have told you right away that there was something unique about her. After all, how many witches do you know with diamond and gold eyes?" Seeing the Harry was still lost as to the point of this conversation, he continued. "How do you feel when Leah's around? Think hard about the last couple of weeks."  
  
Harry thought, and every time he could remember Leah in the house, he had been happy. "Happy I guess, but what does that have to do with anything. I just found out I have a cousin – what else would I feel?" Harry tried to see what Lupin was pointing out and had a feeling it was right in front of his face.  
  
"When she was sad, did it seem to get colder in the room?" Lupin was now leaning across the table, challenging Harry to put the puzzle together.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But I haven't seen her sad too often." Something in the back of Harry's mind started to fit the clues together, but he couldn't see the picture yet.  
  
"Well, if there is one thing I hope I have taught you, it's that there is balance in life. It may not always be obvious, but for every good – there is bad. So would it not make sense, that for every bad – there is good?" Lupin and Harry were now almost nose to nose.  
  
"Right! But what does that have to do with Leah? Are you saying she's bad and I'm good – or I'm bad and she's good?" Harry had a nagging feeling that he should be understanding this, but couldn't grasp the idea.  
  
"What would you say is the ultimate bad creature?"  
  
"Easy – dementors." Harry shuddered just thinking about them.  
  
"Right, so what would the opposite of a dementor be?"  
  
"Something that made people feel happy – relive good memories instead of horrible ones." Suddenly it fit, Harry now understood where Lupin was going. "Are you saying that Leah is an anti-dementor thing?"  
  
"In the most basic sense – yes. But they are called Jexerelle, or Jexies. A very rare race – not unlike the Veela. But Leah is not a full Jexie, her grandmother was one I believe." Lupin finished his butterbeer and sat back in his chair. "They spread warmth to those around them, a sensation that everything will work out. . . a very deadly weapon if used accurately. A pure Jexie – which I don't think exist anymore – can get anyone to do as they ask, they simply have to smile and that person will do anything to get the feeling back, and I mean anything!" Lupin got up and conjured a sandwich in the kitchen.  
  
"So you mean, that Leah can make me feel happy? And relive good memories? All without me wanting to?" Harry now understood why she seemed to make Sirius' death easier.  
  
"Sort of. With part Jexies it only work's if they are happy too. If Leah is upset or hurt, than the room – and her – will turn cold. And most of the people around her won't be able to feel happy. But they won't feel miserable either. . . just a sense of pity for the Jexie or a need to make things warmer – and trust me, no fire or blanket can do that." Lupin finished off his lunch and headed to the door. "Why do you think Dumbledore finally decided to let her visit you? He thought you might need some cheer in the summer holidays."  
  
And with that he left. Leaving Harry slightly confused, thinking about his cousin being a Jexerelle, and slightly cold. 


	6. SURPRISE!

Ch6: Surprise?!?  
  
Harry took a few minutes to process this new data and than decided to head up stairs and find the others. [Ron will defiantly want to know about this...] Harry walked a little quicker now and almost collided with Ron on the landing to their room.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going! Oh Harry, it's you" Ron blushed slightly while helping Harry to his feet. "I was just coming to find you. Mom gave us a break today and Hermione is writing to Krum...so I figured we could play chess or something." Ron ducked as he finished his question because what appeared to be a large furry rat had nearly missed his head. "Pig!" Ron swore under his breadth and swung aimlessly at the owl before it zoomed off upstairs.  
  
"Listen Ron, there is something I got to tell you!" Harry pulled Ron inside of their room; for some reason not wanting anyone else to overhear him and went over Lupin's whole conversation.  
  
"Really? I didn't even know they still existed. That explains a lot though...I wondered why I liked being around her so much." Ron blushed and dropped his gaze at the last comment.  
  
Harry pretended not to have heard him and continued on, "Let's go find the girls. We can do something with them today." Harry lead the way out of the room and up to the third floor.  
  
"Leah? Josie?" Harry knocked on the door and waited for an answer. But none came. He pushed open the door and gazed around the empty room. "Maybe their downstairs?" Ron turned and headed down. But on the second floor they heard a 'pop' and "Looks like your in trouble Josie!" come from a closed room.  
  
Quickly, they headed over and opened the sliding doors. Leah and Josie were on the ground sitting around some kind of board and laughing. "What's going on?" Harry walked over to them and saw that it was a game board...Trouble to be exact.  
  
"What's this?" Ron stared down at the new entertainment and pushed on the dice dome. 'Pop!' "What kind of magic is this?" Ron jumped back a bit, remembering only too well all the kinds of things his brothers use to give him.  
  
Leah and Josie laughed. Harry sat down and couldn't help but smile. "Ron, it's a Muggle game called Trouble. You push this thing and than move your pieces however many numbers come up on the dice. Come on...you guys can play with us." Leah moved over and Ron sat down beside her. Josie poured out new pieces for the boys and they began a very interesting game.  
  
"KIDS, DINNER TIME!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. What sounded like a flock of Horned Kronks came smashing down the stairs. Ron, Leah, Harry and Josie poured into the kitchen laughing and slumped into chairs gasping for breath. "That is an awesome game!" Ron pulled a plate in front of him and started unloading heaps of mashed potatoes onto it.  
  
"I hope you were keeping out of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley only managed to conjure up more laughing and bustled away completely lost on the joke.  
  
By now the house was completely clean and looked almost normal. That's when Harry realized something missing: the normal muttering of Kreacher.  
  
"Hermione, where's Kreacher?" This seemed to be the wrong question since Hermione huffed up the stairs with an answer. Harry turned helplessly to Ron.  
  
"Dumbledore said it was taken care of. That's all we know, and Hermione isn't too happy about that. Fears the worst she does." Ron just shrugged and went back to chess with Leah. Mrs. Weasley came in and whispered something to Ron whom quickly left and returned a few minutes later. Ignoring the strange behavior, Harry tried to think of what had happened to Kreacher. [Surely Dumbledore wouldn't have killed him! No, Dumbledore was too nice for that.] But than Harry remembered when he had seen Dumbledore face Barty Crouch Jr. and Voldemort, the amazing sense of power that had radiated from him and made Harry shudder.  
  
Harry woke up the next day to a card and a rough package on his pillow. He tore open the card and it read:  
  
Dear Harry, Just wanted to wish you a 16th Happy Birthday. One more year and you'll be of age. Gosh how you kids grow up. Well, see you soon. Stay out of trouble!  
Hagrid  
  
Harry couldn't believe that he had forgot today was his birthday. The excitement and adjustment of the last few weeks seemed to steal time from him. Never had he enjoyed a summer so much!  
  
He tore open the package and found a stone with a weird symbol in the middle of it. Hoping it was nothing dangerous, and knowing Hagrid too well, he wrapped it again and put it on his trunk. Than rushed to get dressed and head downstairs. This would be the first birthday he could celebrate with friends, maybe even have a birthday party!  
  
But when Harry reached the kitchen, nothing special happened. Everyone was eating breakfast and he got the normal mumbled hellos. Was it possible that his best friends had forgotten his birthday? Not wanting to look too disappointed or hurt, Harry put on a fake smile and sat down to his eggs.  
  
"So, what should we do today?" Leah jumped up from her chair full of energy and the rest followed. "Let's go up to the fourth floor...there is a really cool looking window there. It doesn't show outside – but it shows whatever place you ask it to...like say Hogwarts...it'll show you the weather there and a picture of it." Ginny rushed ahead of them and they had no choice but to follow.  
  
Still a little downhearted, Harry sat in the back as everyone took turns at the window and it wasn't until near lunchtime that Leah decided to go and talk to him. "Come on, I've got something to show you." Leah dragged Harry downstairs and into his room.  
  
"Oh good, Hagrid sent it. Do you know what this is Harry? It's a Tranquility Stone. All you have to do is trace the symbol with your finger...[Leah demonstrated using Harry's finger]..and it will cause you to relax. Your mind slips into a kind of daze for a few minutes and you find tranquility. I thought you could use it." Leah waited for the power of the stone to wear off. "See, it's only a few minutes, but it's a nice escape from reality." Leah covered the stone again and then turned to face Harry, "But I'm warning you now. Don't use it all the time, and only trace the symbol once. The more you trace it, the longer the spell lasts – until it you won't snap out of it. Okay, so only trace the symbol once!" Leah made sure Harry understood and than headed for the door. "Come on, it should be time for lunch!" with a wink and a smile Leah headed downstairs and Harry followed absent minded.  
  
When he opened the door to the kitchen a rush of noise met him and almost made him miss the last few steps. "SURPRISE!" The kitchen had balloons and banners all over the place saying 'Happy Birthday Harry' and there was cake and presents all over the table. Slightly ashamed he thought his friends had missed his birthday, he blushed and walked into the room.  
  
"Thought you could use a break." Ron smiled and guided him over to the presents. "Come on, open mine first!" Ron's present turned out to be a miniature quidditch game...kind of like chess. Hermione had got him a book on Aurora's and Fred and George gave him a box of their latest tricks.  
  
After stuffing himself with cake and butterbeer, Leah pulled Harry aside, "Now it's time for my present, come with me." Leah dragged him upstairs and into a quiet room. She kneeled down and Harry copied her.  
  
The two cousins sat facing each other and Leah reached out and grabbed his hands. "I want you to close your eyes and relax. Take deep breaths." Harry did as he was told, though completely lost and why. "Ok, now think of your mum and dad." Harry's mind instantly flew to the mirror where he had first seen his parents, then to the picture book under his pillow, last to the only real memory he had of them – the one he hated seeing. But something new happened then. A memory he had never seen before came floating in front of his eyes. His dad and mum were playing with Harry outside on a blanket. He could smell the new grass and the flowers in bloom. He could see his dad was trying to figure out a kite and his mum was blowing bubbles for him – only these must have been wizard bubbles because each one came out a different color and a different animal shape. Harry smiled as he watched his life before Voldemort and saw how happy he and his parent were. The memory lasted until he could feel rain drops on his arm and his parents picked him up and ran laughing into the house. Than quite suddenly he found that he was in a dimly lit living room in the Black house.  
  
Leah was smiling at him and dropped his hands. "Happy Birthday Harry!" She hugged her cousin and than stood up. "That's a something that you will always be able to look back on now. I thought you could use a real memory of your parents, a nice one anyway." Leah smiled and Harry couldn't help but be grateful that she was a Jexie. "Thanks" was all he could say, all he needed to say.  
  
"Wait! Does that mean you saw that too?" Harry got to his feet and headed to the door to catch up with Leah. "Well, yeah. But I wanted to see my uncle and aunt – so I didn't think you'd mind. It's also the only way I can do that – since I'm not a full Jexerelle." Leah blushed a little, but Harry just smiled and the two headed back down to the party. Harry finally able to see his parents laughing and smiling...and not dying. 


End file.
